Ashes of the Dragon Fire
by pheofox22
Summary: WSOT Sequel. The Dark Ember of the Dragon Fire has revived and has taken over Sparx and plans to take over the realms once again. Could A rogue fairy thief posess the same magical power that Bloom once kept when she was alive?
1. Untold Legend of the Dragon Fire

**Hi welcome to the Winx Club's Wrong Side of the Tracks sequel. I'm not sure what to call it yet but I have a few titles in mind. It's my second attempt at a sequel, first on fanfiction. I got to say, even though I hate Bloom I'm mystified by the Dragon Fire. So this is what it's going to be like, going deeper into the mystical power's secrets. I have to tell you, that I'm doing this like the first one, I've planned out all entrances for the characters so be patient I'll always get to them within time. I also have to say that this is going to be a very dark fanfic, it will contain swearing, violence, crude humour and serious topics. Now enjoy the first chapter of WSOTT 2._

* * *

_ **

_Winx Club Wrong Side of the Tracks 2:_

The Untold Legend of the Dragon Fire:

Come my dear friend, come towards the light of the fire. You have been travelling far I see, although my eyes aren't good as they used to be. For I am old and the keeper of this inn.

Do you care to listen like the others? For they have journeyed far across these magical lands. I must say the villagers of these towns have seen many mystical and mysterious things and the stories have risen up from the shadows of the past. Listen again, to the legend which has sprouted across time about the Dragon Fire.

Do you know the story about the creation of the magical universe? About the great solar explosion which gave birth to the Great Dragon who created all the vast magical worlds we walk on each passing day. At the end of her journey she landed on Sparx said to be the centre of the magical universe and made it her home until she became one with her planet.

A very great tale of fiction if I do say so myself. Scholars may disagree with this legend claiming it is evolution and no such mystical being who created the dimension, after countless years of research. Yet, they fail to explain the story which I am about to tell...it's not about the creation of the Great Dragon's flame, yet the extinguishing of it.

It is said that the last heiress of the kingdom of Sparx had gone missing from the magical dimension. After coming back from an eon in the abyss of who knows where King Oritel and Queen Miriam was saddened at the fact that their daughter the last heiress Bloom had committed suicide in a volcano in Fiji. Bloom's ashes were spread on Earth and there they stayed forever.

The most unusual thing happened when Bloom had died. No, she didn't magically appear again but a certain dark ember of the Dragon's Fire (who must not be named) awakened more powerful and blood thirsty as ever. He was approached from one of the heiress's old friends to tell him the news. The Dark Ember planned after his resurrection to take over Sparx. With the heiress who extinguished his fire all those many years ago was gone, the Dark Ember had no problem taking over the realm. The Dark Ember was free from the shackles of those who created him and the one girl who destroyed him. History repeated itself. The Dark Ember conjured up his strongest of forces from the dead as demons and dead convict wizards joined him in destroying Sparx. Oritel and Miriam fought a valiant fight, yet they were captured and drained of their powers and robbed of their flesh. Their bodies turned to bone and was enslaved by the Dark Ember as he turned the whole planet into a land of neither living or dead.

The Dark Ember reigned over his newly developed hell and stayed there, biding his time to unleash his greatest wrath upon the magical universe. During the attack the eldest daughter of the king and queen of Sparx, Daphne, had escaped to the downstairs where the remains of the Dragon Fire once stood. She remembered casting the spell that sent it into her sister Bloom when she was barely a year old. Daphne sat stroking the ashes at the place where she stood face to face with the Ancient Witches 24 years later.

Suddenly, she heard a brief noise and looked to see a dragon collapsed in a shadowy corner of the room. The dragon blinked at Daphne as it drew it's last breaths, the ashes in front of Daphne burst into a flickering flame.

Daphne tried to fan the flames with her enchanted fan, blowing occasionally. The flames grew bigger closing upon each other forming a spherical object. The fires danced, the flames moulded interlocking like a pieces of a jigsaw puzzle as a great burst of solar energy filled the room. Daphne closed her eyes momentarily since she was blinded from the brilliance of the blast. Daphne opened her eyes to see an orange jewel encrusted egg among the billows of smoke. The dragon nodded to her as if she was telling her to take it. When Daphne touched the egg she felt a sharp burn as the egg was hot and scalded her fingers. She blew on the egg to cool it off and took it in her hands.

"Take it to Flora," the dragon said telepathically. "She is to become the guardian of the last heiress to the Dragon Fire."

_So this is the last heiress_ Daphne thought to herself, she shook the egg and tried to hear what was inside. A dragon perhaps? Probably, since it was not an empty shell. Daphne looked at the dragon as it gazed at her, the dragon looked as if it fallen ill. It's orange scales did not sparkle like jewels yet looked very rusted and crude. She was blowing billows of black smoke as her breath was short. The double beat of the dragon's heart was heard slowly fading into silence as the dragon sunk her head to the ground and closed it's eyes as the beat died down. Daphne watched as the dragon exploded into a million pieces of glittering stardust. Daphne was puzzled yet she knew her direct orders. She stood up in the ashes of the newly created egg and conjured up a swirling silvery portal to Flora's home world.

Suddenly, the Dark Ember's demons had thrown open the door and found Daphne holding the egg. They realized that the nymph was trying to escape, Daphne conjured her most powerful magic to defend herself. The two demons were vicious and fought like savages. One of the lizard demons stabbed Daphne right in the chest and pushed her into the portal as it began to seal itself up. All that the nymph remembered was them laughing hysterically before blacking out.

Who would have guessed that the departing of a nymph and creation of a large egg would unfold the secrets of the greatest untold legend of the Dragon Fire.

* * *

**Review if you must. oh, and tell me which title to use...Ashes of the Dragon Fire. Ashes from the Dragon Fire. Ashes, Ashes We All Fall Down. **

**Difficult Choice iddinit? **


	2. Flora's Visitor

**Thanks for the reviews. I had this in mind right after the end of Wrong Side of the Tracks and the story sorta created itself, I'm only recording it. Anyway, the first few chapters are a lot like Harry Potter and Eragon. But it's going to be more original ideas as the story progresses. Anyway read on and find out... **

Flora's Visitor

Flora walked up the steps to her two story apartment building in Florenfield a common suburban area filled with these little buildings and sidewalks, freshly cut green lawns with sprinkler systems functioning with those little chinking noises. It was getting dark as the tanned woman's sparkling emerald green eyes were peering down in an expression of deep sorrow as she shifted her feet across the walkway. She and her lover Apollo whom she met at the hospital in Galaxy 5b last year had planned to have a baby. Yet, after many attempts, the couple knew that something had gone wrong.

Flora wiped a tear away as she recalled the news that her doctor had just told her an hour ago that made her heart tear to shreds. The doctor told her the results of the tests they had taken months ago, finally Flora got to hear the news that she was incapable of producing a baby.

Flora wondered what went wrong as she turned her brass key in the lock to the pink stucco building. Flora knew it was about to rain since the dense thick clouds swirled around in the darkened sky heavy with rain. It wasn't supposed to rain in the weather forecast, yet with this terrible mood Flora didn't give a damn.

She entered the apartment to the cream coloured pink floral patterned wallpaper of the entrance which were filled with muddy shoes and boots. Flora took off her jacket and latched it onto a hook to reveal a raspberry red blouse with billowy sleeves and a high neck. A clap of thunder was heard as Flora entered the den. The den was small and dimly lit as she looked over to see the usually sky blue walls turn a dark navy tone. Flora smelt a hint of cinnamon from her newly purchased scented candles that were lit all around the room. She could see Apollo's slouchy torso and copper red pageboy styled hair as he poked at the fire burning in the small brick fireplace.

"Hey," Apollo said.

"Hey," Flora replied.

"The power is out..I don't know why," Apollo shrugged. "I think a storm's coming."

"Yeah, it's been nice out when I was at the hospital," Flora mentioned, standing next to the window which showed that it was pouring rain outside. "It's strange."

"Well, what's the news?" Apollo asked with a touch of nervousness in his voice. "Are we okay?"

Flora turned to Apollo with her lip trembling. Apollo's eyes widened as he wheeled his wheelchair next to her and gave her mid section a hug. Flora turned away and made a fist and smacked it on the windowsill.

"It's not fair!" Flora protested, "All my friends are beginning to settle down and have kids and I can't!"

"It's alright, we don't have to have kids," Apollo coaxed as Flora began to bawl. "We can always adopt if it means that much to you."

"It could take months or even a year," Flora retorted through the tears. "Musa told me that if there's a baby shortage it's better to just make one yourself!"

"Oh.." Apollo murmured.

"I'm not bitter," Flora muttered as she planted her elbows on the windowsill and cupped her head in her hands. "I just want to have a child."

Flora sighed as the rain kept falling down like crazy creating huge puddles in the street. Flora gazed down on one particular puddle in a daze. There was a stick in the puddle that was burning. Not the whole stick was in flames, it was only a small bobbing flame that was fluttering like a flame on the wick of a candle. Flora hadn't seen any lightning that could have caused this and the wood was too wet to be set on fire. Flora tried to wrap her head around this phenomenon yet the flame went out as flashes of lightning crashed all at the same time.

Flora looked up at the sky to see a spinning portal opening near the building, and saw a body falling straight to the ground and landed hard on the cold hard concrete. Flora backed away from the window, her eyes glazed. Apollo asked what was wrong but she sped out the door unable to answer. He peered out the window to see Flora rush towards a nymph in a flowing dress that had a knife stuck in her chest.

"Oh my gosh!" Flora yelped as she went to the nymph's aid. The nymph smiled a weak smile as Flora took the knife from her chest revealing a giant grotesque wound with blood being washed away into the puddle she landed in. "Are you okay?"

"I am," the nymph replied in a raspy whisper, her eyelids fell a quarter of the way down. "Now that I have completed my task."

_Completed her task?_ Flora wondered, the nymph fumbled in her red wool satchel she had slung on her shoulder. She extracted a large bejewelled egg the colour of bright orange flames.

"Take her," the nymph continued, holding out the mysterious egg. "You're the one chosen to watch over...the final heiress."

"What?" Flora exclaimed as she clutched onto the egg which burnt her fingers intensely. "I don't understand! Why...?"

"Let her live," the nymph whispered closing her eyes shut. Flora touched the nymph's face and tried to wake her, yet it was no use. She looked at the orange bejewelled egg wondering what had gone on that could have led to this. The bejewelled egg shone in unison with the flame that was relit on the stick in the puddle.

* * *

Like it? Review if you must 

Pheofox22


	3. Mystique Of Motherhood

sorry for taking so long, I actually have over 100 pages of this fic done on paper and never get a chance to type it up. plus I'm working on an anime so it's been a while since I thought of Winx Club for a while. This is going to be way longer and the style is probably going to be completely different from Wrong Side of the Tracks. -Sorry fans

* * *

Chapter 3: Mystique of Motherhood

Apollo and Flora thought for some time about what to do with the nymph's body, and after deliberate thought they decided that it was best to bury her in the back lot, and give her a proper funeral. Flora fell silent for most of the ceremony with Apollo by her side. Her mind was filled with questions: where did the nymph come from? How did she know Flora? And what was the meaning of that haunting message she brought with the egg?

Was it a dragon's egg? It seemed to be the right size, a little bit bigger than an ostrich egg. It looked like the colour of a dragon's egg although most of the pictures of a dragon's egg she seen was black and white in their old spell books. Flora came back home from the funeral to discover that the orange egg was sitting on the marble counter top.

"That's not where I left you," Flora muttered to herself, the egg began to twitch and started rocking back and forth. A small beam of light shone through a crack on the top of the egg that was shaped like a lightning bolt. The light became stronger as a silhouette of a fetus glowed transparently through flickering orange flames. A great burst of solar energy was created as the egg exploded, pieces of egg shell ricocheted off the metal pots, pans and dirty dishes in the sink. A cloud of green smoke filled the room, Flora hacked and coughed as she batted away the smoke with her hand. There she saw the most chilling sight.

It was a baby girl. A human girl to be exact, with very pale skin and sky blue eyes. The baby was plump and rounded with few hairs on her head. Flora realized something as she rolled the baby onto it's back. There was a great scab or wound in the shape of a dragon on her left shoulder blade. Flora could feel a slight twinge of magic as she moved her hand to touch the wound. The baby flipped up and arched it's back hissing at Flora. Flora could also see a small matted torn tan wing protruding from her right shoulder with the features like a bat or dragon.

Flora smiled at the little tyke as she began to roll around on the counter top. This seems strange having a child who came out of an egg. _This is not what I had in mind about motherhood at all, _Flora thought as the baby set fire to the lilac drapes spewing flames from her mouth.

Flora was always so cheerful and upbeat about the next few months, although the egg child wasn't so easy to be mothered for. Flora called the girl Draconia after an empress of Sparx that ruled in the eighteen hundreds. Flora spent countless days with the fire extinguisher in her hands, trying to prevent Draconia from burning down the apartment with her fire breath. As Draconia grew older the more Flora thought she looked like Bloom with short red hair and bright blue eyes.

Her roguish animallike behaviour always seemed to test Flora's limits and patience. Flora always plastered on a smile although most of the time it looked like a scowl as she ignored Draconia's constant cursing and temper tantrums. The only thing Flora seemed proud of was how she decorated Draconia's room. She thought it would be every girl's dream to have a room filled with baby pink and lime green. She painted the walls green and had a candy striped pink border running along the ceiling. Flora always bought Draconia nice pink frilly dresses to wear like all girls would want. Draconia always showed her detest when Flora dressed her in a pink ensemble, yet Flora knew in her heart that Draconia loved wearing pink.

After trying several months of showing Draconia table manners, Flora gave up. Draconia was always throwing food and chewing with her mouth open. Flora was so embarrassed of not teaching Draconia table manners she usually sent Draconia to her room to eat. Yet, instead of eating she's set her bed on fire. Flora usually sighed as she picked up the extinguisher every time and blasted the blaze with foam.

Only at night Draconia calmed down. She always wanted Flora to tell her about Alfea and the Winx Club's adventures. Every night Flora picked up her old diary from freshman, sophomore and junior year (not senior year since it was too scary for a little kid.) Draconia used to like to draw little drawings in her book so it was a little difficult to read. Yet, Flora recalled her highschool years and told the stories with great detail and gusto.

"Tell me about the legend mommy," Draconia said bouncing up and down on the bed as Flora slid in beside her. She slunk her head onto Flora's knee. "Tell me about the Dragon Fire again, the Great Dragon, and Sparx!"

"You always want to hear that old story," Flora giggled, admiring her enthusiasm.

"But don't tell me about that Bloom character," Draconia stated with a sour note in her voice. "You always talk about Bloom as if she was a goddess or something."

"She was the heiress to the throne of Sparx," Flora remarked, "If she wasn't there to fight bad guys then Magix would be under dark order!"

"Dad says Magix is already in chaos," Draconia replied, "With the armies and war, by the way what is chaos?"

"Never mind sweety, go to bed," Flora smiled tousling Draconia's red hair and turning off the light before closing the door. Draconia flipped over in her frilly pink bed, and sighed as she looked up at a drawing of the Alfea campus with the butterfly winged doors.

"Oh Alfea," she whispered and tucked her head under her sheets. "Someday I'll go there..just like mommy."

* * *

Read and Review if you must.


	4. Escape from Hannibal Clan

**Hello, ** **the fic is hence called Ashes of the Dragon Fire. As a special treat, go on my page and watch the new trailer of Ashes of the Dragonfire. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I've been waiting to do this since the first WSOTT. **

Chapter Four: Escape from the Hanibal Clan

Three years had passed, Draconia was growing up from a toddler to a child. She still ate like a wild beast and had tantrums that left her charring all her belongings with her fire breath. Her red hair grew longer and Flora couldn't help realize that she looked so much like Bloom. She mentioned it every chance she could, since she thought in her heart of hearts she was caring for Bloom's child. Draconia knew for a fact that she was adopted and disliked how she was constantly reminded of Bloom.

Bloom was strong, some say she was the strongest of all the fairies at Alfea. Yet, Draconia knew that she was only special because of the Dragon Fire. Draconia found Bloom was weak, constantly being around friends to help her. Although she was a born leader she counted on guys to be there for emotional support. All the stories Flora told her at night fuelled her obsession of getting out of Bloom's shadow.

One night when Draconia was all alone in the house. Flora was working late at the hospital and Apollo was out coaching wheelchair basketball. Draconia grabbed hold of Flora's hair dye and a handful of rotten radishes from the compost pile out back that turned black. She added all the ingredients into a tin wash tub and chanted a spell as she poured the sludgy solution over her head permanently dying it charcoal black. Draconia went back into her bedroom and threw all her pink frilly clothes that Flora got her and set it ablaze.

"No! I'm stronger than Bloom!" She told herself as the flames started to rise. "I may be Bloom's daughter, but I'm _not_ Bloom!"

"I'll make a new name for myself,"she said her blue eyes widening as the flames grew even larger. "Risen from the ashes...I now will be known as Ashton!"

A creaking sound came from the door, Draconia turned around her heartbeat raced as she tried to put out the flames with her foot. She felt a rush of nervousness as she waved a hand and the fire settled in a small curl of smoke and ran out into the hall. Her clothes had been cremated into a crispy pile of ash.

Flora screamed and dropped the brown bags of groceries that were tightly bound under her arms as she saw Ashton's black hair.

"Sweety, you're beautiful red hair," Flora gasped as she patted Ashton's sticky black hair that smelled like rotten vegetables mixed with chemicals. Ashton glared at her.

"I don't want red hair! I don't want pink clothes!" Ashton shrieked, "You love Bloom, and not me!"

"Draconia..." Flora murmured.

"It's Ashton now!" Ashton shouted.

"Ashton..Ashley, whatever," Flora spluttered as she knelt down to Ashton's height and smiled. "Why don't we get in the back and wash this stuff off?"

"No," Ashton retorted as she ran to her room, Flora ran after her.

"You're not setting it on fire again!" Flora shouted, she opened the door to see the charred stack of clothes on the floor and sighed. "You already did!"

"I hate pink! Why don't you buy stuff that I like?" Ashton screamed, Flora narrowed her eyes as tears started to form. "You're a bad mom! You don't love me!"

"SHUT UP!" Flora shouted as vines shot up from the floor and locked Ashton's arms into a wrap raising the child off the floor. Ashton's fists pulsed with energy and she set fire to the plant. Once she got free Ashton exhaled a flurry of flames towards her mother. Flora ducked under a basket and the fire spread into the hallway's hardwood floors. "_Extinguishus!"_

The floors glowed a bright neon green as the flames that lapped on the floor vanished. For once in Flora's life she felt ashamed of being a parent. She looked at the girl that she had raised who's cold eyes stared at her. She didn't know this girl, Ashton..Draconia or whoever she wanted to call herself. Flora felt the prickling of a newly formed cut on her cheek that stung profusely as she touched it.

"That's enough! I know I haven't been there for you," Flora whimpered trying to keep one shred of her dignity as she showed some humility in front of her daughter. "I was caught up in the whole joy of being lucky to have a child. And I'm still not over Bloom's death either!"

"Shut up about Bloom!" Ashton screeched.

"Don't use that awful language!" Flora exclaimed.

"Why not? I'm angry!" Ashton cried. "And I'm not her!"

"Calm down Draconia," Flora insisted.

"Ashton," she corrected.

"Yeah, you. Calm down," Flora softly said as she conjured a bunch of daisies that floated around Ashton's head. Ashton's eyelids felt heavy as Flora instructed the daisies to float Ashton to bed. Flora quietly shut the door as she heard Ashton beginning to snore. She sighed as she wiped her hands clean with satisfaction and went into the den to start a fire in the fireplace. Flora grabbed hold of a book on the oak side table and started to read.

CRASH! Shards of glass from the front door's window scattered all across the floor. Apollo's body collapsed on the entrance floor as a bat winged creature began to strangle him.

"LIAR!" The creature screamed pounding the back of Apollo's head to the floor as he pinned the cripple down. "Where is she?"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Apollo retorted, Flora could hear the creature smack Apollo across the face. She immediately dropped her book and ran into the entrance.

"Apollo what's going...?" Flora gasped as she turned pale as if she seen a ghost. She looked at the creature that was lying on top of Apollo. "Helia?"

"Flora?" Helia breathed, looking up at her brown hair and glittering emerald eyes.

"It's you!" Flora exclaimed as he gave a smile. Helia looked very different than she remembered. He looked as if he was all drained of blood and had lost all colour to his skin, just like when he was in the hospital all those years ago. Two black batlike wings protruded from his shoulders were new. The change that shocked Flora the most was two great white fangs that appeared from the corners of his mouth while he smiled. "You're alive..."

"Not exactly," Helia chuckled as he darted his steel blue eyes to the other side to show two puncture wounds on the side of his neck. He glanced towards Apollo on the floor as Flora gasped.

"What are you doing attacking your brother in a wheelchair?" Flora exclaimed nudging her bosom against his bruised cheek. "Poor man, I thought you'd know better."

"He's not my brother," Helia hissed as he gave a cold stare at Apollo. "And he's no cripple!"

"You're crazy!" Apollo gasped for breath. "You know that don't you?"

"Crazy like a kitsune," Helia snarled as he began to strangle Apollo's neck. "He's the vampire who ambushed me in that cave during final exams!"

Flora's jaw dropped. Helia was talking about the final year of college during the Wilderness training exam. When Flora found Helia being attacked by a creature in a cave which triggered a rare blood disease. Little did Flora know Helia turned into a vampire when she saw his bed at the hospital was empty the last time Flora had visited.

"Oh that's rich," Apollo laughed. "As you can see I don't have any bite marks on my neck."

"I know," Helia breathed, his eyes narrowed into slits. He lifted Apollo's black turtleneck sweater by the hem and pulled it up to see a gothic style tattoo on the side of his abdomen. It showed a red "H" embedded with a border of black roses around it. "He's a part of the Hannibal ancestry, the only pure vampire clan in this realm. Aren't you Apollo?"

"Touche dear friend," Apollo growled kicking Helia down the centre. Helia got to his feet and looked at Flora's confused as well as terrified face.

"Then why all these years you didn't bite me?" Flora wondered aloud, Apollo steel blue eyes widened as he touched Flora's soft face.

"How can I pierce such a beautiful neck?" Apollo said with a sinister grin and turned away. "Besides you're much too tan for the vampire life."

"So it's the colour of my skin that means I don't deserve to be a vampire is it?" Flora stated feeling a little off the bandwagon.

"That and upbringing," Apollo replied. "You're too sweet and compassionate."

"You have a cruel heart," Helia breathed and cried out as he lunged towards Apollo. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh you're her boyfriend? It's a shame since I'm the one she's sleeping with!"Apollo smirked as Helia's eyes widened in shock. He turned towards the door to see Ashton's head poking out, her black hair dripping of rotten radish juice as she looked to see what was going on.

"No!" Helia yelled as he pushed Apollo away from him. He glanced at Flora, his eyes wet with tears.

"Helia, you don't understand!" Flora exclaimed turning to Ashton. "She's not his!"

Ashton looked at her devastated at the news, yet Flora continued. "I found her..a nymph brought her here."

"LIAR!" Ashton shrieked, "You never tell me anything!"

"Such teeming rage," Apollo sneered as he looked towards Helia. "G'wan and bite her, she's ripe for the picking."

"You bite me and expect me to do your dirty work?" Helia snapped.

"Well duh, what's the point of having undead slaves if they don't do what I say," Apollo quipped. "Do you think I want you to do my taxes?"

"I won't do neither!" Helia yelled grabbing an umbrella and knocked at Apollo's leg. To Flora's amazement Apollo mustered up the energy to do a back flip into a handstand. She couldn't believe how agile he became as Apollo began to do effortless acrobatics in the air.

"Fine! I'll do it then!" Apollo shouted, he licked his lips as he rushed towards Ashton who was cowering behind the door. Two sharp canine incisors grew larger as they poked out of his thin upper lip. Helia threw his body towards him and blocked Apollo's way.

"I'll kill you!" Helia exclaimed, pointing the umbrella in his hand at Apollo's chest as if it were a sword. "Don't you dare touch Flora's child!"

"Kill me? Even if you have a mallet and a wooden stake hidden under your wing..."Apollo sneered, "You're a pacifist. Flora told me everything about you."

"So! I won't kill you, but I won't let you hurt Flora or the girl!" Helia replied, Apollo unsheathed an umbrella too and waved it threateningly at Helia's neck.

"Two immortals in combat to the death!" Apollo threw his head back and laughed. "What an oxymoron! You're the biggest moron on the face of the realm."

That moment he threw the umbrella with all his might. Helia ducked as it sped across the hall and ripped a gash through the back wall. Helia looked up towards Apollo who was furious and he was surrounded by a red aura. He clasped his hands together and a band of red energy rippled as he pulled his hands apart and seven daggers appeared in midair between his palms.

"I'll use the deepest most powerful magic in the history of my ancestry to destroy you!" Apollo raged, "I'm considered somewhat of a royal in the eyes of the vampire clans. Don't you dare challenge me!"

"Flora, run! Take your kid with you," Helia shouted to Flora as she watched her old comfortable life shatter into a million pieces. Confused yet willing to get away Flora picked up Ashton and headed towards the door. She took one last look back at Helia who was in the fight of his life or rather afterlife.

"I love you," she murmured to her high school sweetheart engaged in battle with what seemed to be her first adult relationship.

"I love you too," Helia breathed and plunged the umbrella into Apollo's neck. "

"You're going to regret this Flora! I'll bite you! You won't be dead!" Apollo cursed as Flora and Ashton ran out the door. "I hate you Flora! I always thought you were fat!"

"Mommy, where are we going?" Ashton asked as Flora lead her away into the night with no bags or money in their pockets.

"I'm not sure sweety," Flora muttered as they kept walking quietly down the street.

"Just like you don't know who my real mother is, right?" Ashton snapped.

"Look! Now's not a good time to bring that up!" Flora hesitated, she was a little annoyed at the fact that Ashton thought little of their lives being in jeopardy. "Let's start by looking for a hotel."

Flora and Ashton walked the streets that night without a cent in their pockets and without a coat on their backs. Flora was able to coax a one star hotel manager to use a cot in the lobby. Flora slept on the cold hard floor and let Ashton take the cot to keep warm with a thin brown blanket. The happy fantasy of Flora's life had came crashing down to reality. Her dreams of a happy successful motherhood was stripped from her, two of her loves were fighting in a heated battle casting her into the depths of deepest poverty.

"We'll have a lovely time trying to explain that to people at work tomorrow," Flora murmured under her breath as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

review if you must.


	5. The Lone Soldier and the Dragon Theif

**It's been a long time since I updated, sorry bout that. Anyway, I always wanted a dragon-fairy character in my stories. Ashton's name is ripped off of a previous attempt at a dragon/fairy character story I did called the Dragon Pearl. I wanted a more unique name and a boyish sounding name. So rather than calling her "Ashley" I called her Ashton. You'll either love her or hate her (I obviously like her since she's my character). Anyway, I got 136 pages written out on paper and it's sad to say I don't think fanfiction might like it if I put the whole thing up. Swearing, sex violence and all that. Anyway this is the start of a darker and more mature themed Winx Club story. So I have to say I warn you that it's not the sweet, charming fantasy world that's buttercups, cupcakes and rainbows. It's not really intended for young children..rather teenagers. So I warn you. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lone Soldier & The Dragon Fairy Thief 

Ten Years Later. . .

Molloy walked through the grey isolated streets of Magix, a very dangerous move because of the constant riots, street fights, suicide bombings and hijacking. Spells and hexes, usually flew day and night an array of multicoloured fireworks. The civil war between witches and fairies for control over Magix had raged all of Molloy's life. He had seen too much of the battles as a soldier for the Fairy Army's warrior brigade throughout his teenage-hood.

Molloy's father expected him to be the greatest warrior among his brothers, William and Casey. He was the oldest, therefore strongest, and bravest than the other two. Molloy glanced towards a creaking sign made of dark wood being beaten down by the weather.

_Hex Café?_ He chuckled to himself as he smoothed down his greasy blue black hair with his giant palm. He put on a slick smile as he adjusted the silver buttons on his teal blue Japanese style shirt. _There must be a lonely temptress out there looking for a handsome military man,_ he thought to himself and opened the door to a smoky dark pub. The pub was full and Molloy scanned the crowd glancing at the faces of the common broads that stunk up the facility. They were mostly boozer babes, big breasted hour glass figured women who usually went for older men with money. Molloy could always tell them apart by the rows of shot glasses and drunken smiles as they had their newest flame in a head lock. Molloy dated a few of these women, well 'date' may not be the appropriate term for his little excursions.

He flashed a toothy smile at one boozer babe whom he met at the back of the pub one night. She shot a toothless smile back at him. He sat down on a bar stool next to the bartender and ordered something strong.

"God, there are no good women in sight," Molloy whispered to himself as the hot alcohol burned as it went down his throat. He knew that liquor wouldn't satisfy his depression. He needed warmth and companionship. To feel bare skin and another's flesh against his. Only then could he could calm his nerves and be at peace. He took another swig and saw someone glaring at him from across the room.

He watched a pale faced black haired woman in a dark green cloak. She was more scrawny than lithe and willowy. Molloy watched with his striking blue eyes watching eagerly for what this plain unorthodox young woman was about to do. She snaked through the crowds avoiding any eye contact with the staff as she slipped her dainty little bonelike fingers into the pockets of what seemed to be one of the wealthy merchants passing at the inn. She extracted a satchel of gold and stuffed it into the sleeve of her oversized green tunic.

Molloy smiled at the young girl who returned his smile with a cold stare. He extended a leg out in front of her as she passed by quickly. As she tripped she tried to keep her pilfered pouch of gold in her sleeves. Her black hair flew in her face as she fell to the ground.

"It seems I got a witch falling for me already!" Molloy laughed as the girl heaved herself off the floor. Her piercing blue eyes shot daggers at Molloy. Those eyes seemed vaguely familiar to him from a long time ago, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on where or when.

"I'm a fairy," she exclaimed and looked towards him. "You know nothing twit!"

"You're the strangest fairy I ever seen," he remarked, extending an arm in front of her blocking her way to the exit. "Most fairies would bow down in my presence and kiss my feet. Since I'm their knight in shining armour, baby."

"If you expect fairies to swoon and sigh over you and your roughish good looks and chauvinistic attitude they are as weak and powerless as you!" The fairy spat, Molloy's nostrils flared. He had never been shown up by a girl. _This girl's playing hard to get._ Although it was extremely attractive to him, he didn't like trying too hard. She turned away and lifted her hood. "You have no idea who I am."

"That's why I find you so alluring, " Molloy mused stroking the back of her hand on his cheek. "Let me get to know you better."

"Don't you touch me!" she shouted flipping him the bird. Molloy yanked her hand and pressed his body up to hers getting right in her face.

"I saw you," he whispered, "that's Frederick Bushenbard of Volonia the gold carving merchant, he makes millions."

"Why is he here then?" the girl asked, Molloy wrapped his arm around her and guided her through the crowds and gave the back of her skirt a squeeze.

"Tender loving care," Molloy replied with a sickening smile.

"So this is a whore house," she said looking up at the upper levels where men were running after women and slamming the door behind them. She sighed. "Why did I even come to this place?"

"No, no, I'm glad you came," Molloy said grabbing her hard on the shoulder and extended an arm circling around the bar. "This is a place where everybody knows everybody. We depend on each other and sometimes love each other."

"Back off buddy! I don't need to hear anything about love," the girl shouted as a sword shot out of her sleeve. It grazed at Molloy's neck almost splitting one of his little hairs. She caught him off guard and made a break for the door. Molloy quickly followed her into a dark dirty little alley at the side of the inn.

"Wow that's the first time I ever tried to chase after a girl," Molloy exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why in the Great Dragon's name are you still following me?!" she snapped, "Are you trying to arrest me since I stole?"

"You arrest me with your eyes," Molloy said with a sultry look in his eye. She took out the sword from her medieval green tunic again and pointed it directly under Molloy's blue black sideburns. "Alright, I was wondering why you stole."

"Stealing is my life, my only way to survive,"the girl replied as she lowered her sword. She turned away and added in a lower sadder tone. "It may seem silly, but I want to learn at Alfea, but I don't have enough money."

"Why do you want to go there when the Fairy Army's got control of it?" Molloy exclaimed, "You won't learn anything except killing witches!"

"My mother went there, at least I think she did," the girl said shrugging her shoulders. "Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a student there."

"You live in the past. Alfea was a prestigious academy," Molloy explained with a dry laugh. "Ever since the conflict started 18 years ago all the schools in Magix fell under the control of the Fairy and Witch armies."

"I know all about it!"the girl shot a glare at him. "You're annoying, you know that don't you?"

"Do I know you?" Molloy exclaimed raising a brow. He was sure he noticed that attitude once before as well as those blue eyes. "What is your name?"

"Ashton," she said a voice as deep and dark as a thousand graves. Molloy hit himself on the head with his hand. He remembered his early childhood of a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes playing in the backyard of his mother's friend's castle. _But her name started with a D! It can't be her!_ He snapped back into reality as she replied. "And yours?"

"Molloy," he cracked a smile, hadn't really given a genuine smile in ages. He was used to being with girls charming them with a fake dashing smile when he was really depressed. Unfortunately Ashton gave a dirty look back at him which kinda made him look dumb. He sighed and started fumbling in one of his pockets. "You look like a girl who likes jewelry..."

"I'm not even wearing jewelry!"Ashton exclaimed, he came closer to her and extracted a great emerald from his pocket.

Molloy sneered as he waved the stone in front of her face, her eyes seemed hypnotized as he moved it back and forth.

"You like treasures don't you?" Molloy said in his silky smooth deep voice. To his surprise necklaces, pearls and gold coins kept falling out of the sleeves of her oversized green tunic. Her eyes were entranced by the jewel and moments later she grabbed the emerald and pocketed it. That moment Molloy pinned her to the brick wall and rammed his tongue down her throat. Ashton quickly kicked him in the gut and opened her mouth spewing out flames.

Molloy was thrown to the floor and unsheathed his sword as she dashed towards him taking out her own sword out too. Molloy faltered backwards as he got up and the two swords clashed sending a sea of sparks. Ashton was more agile than him, she wove and darted quickly jabbing her sword at his abs. Molloy wasn't about to be shown up by a girl. She may have been more agile but he was trained in the forces. He rammed his sword into Ashton's side, yet she quickly did a manoeuver around him and kicked him to the ground. She took his sword and her own and sticked them on both sides of his head under his sideburns. Ashton finally directed pressure on his back with a heavy boot.

"Touche?" Molloy muffled with his face in the mud. She dropped his sword and walked away. Molloy rubbed his head and the skin below his blue black sideburns as a million questions came up in his frightened mind. _What a freak! Who the fuck was she? Man I shouldn't have ate those day old tacos from The Red Fountain Cafeteria. Now I'm having nightmares when I'm awake! _

He grabbed the emerald he hypnotized Ashton with and clenched it in his fist. The one thing that freaked him out the most was once, a long time ago he knew that psycho fire breathing girl!

Read review if you must.


End file.
